muchos amoríos
by FandeAshySerena
Summary: bueno la historia comienza desde que Ash ya había ganado su octava medalla juntos a sus amigos en ciudad fractal y mientras se dirigía hacia el torneo de la liga kalos en eso Ash decidió entrenar con sus pokémon y descansar.
1. Capítulo 1

Título: Amourshipping – muchos amoríos.

Autor: FandeAshySerena.

Género: Comedia, Romancé, Drama, Ecchi, Harem.

Sinopsis: bueno la historia comienza desde que Ash ya había ganado su octava medalla juntos a sus amigos en ciudad fractal y mientras se dirigía hacia el torneo de la liga kalos en eso Ash decidió entrenar con sus pokémon y descansar.

Capítulo 1: el primer encuentro.

Ash: bien, ya que conseguí mi octava medalla ahora solo tengo que entrenar mucho para ser el campeón – dijo Ash que estaba muy emocionado de competir ya en el torneo pero decidió entrenar.

Serena: oye Ash ya que yo también gane mi tercera llave de princesa podre entrar a la exhibición pokémon que te parece si entrenamos juntos – dijo Serena viendo como Ash estaba tan entusiasmado con cumplir su sueño.

Ash: me parece genial Serena, pero ya es tarde creo que deberíamos ir a descansar – dijo Ash bostezando ya que estaba cansado con lo de la medalla del gimnasio.

Clemont: tienes razón, apurémonos en hacer la tienda para poder dormir – dijo Clemont que quería hacer la tienda lo más rápido posible.

Bonnie: ya hermano no te exaltes – dijo Bonnie a su hermano.

Narrador: 10 minutos después ya todos estaban dormidos, en eso de las 3:00 am de la madrugada Ash se despierta y como veía que se le quito decidió caminar por ahí pero en eso Ash escucha un ruido extraño que provenía de unos arbustos.

Ash: qué raro que será ese ruido que vino de los arbustos – dijo Ash escuchando un sonido como este: ahaha, ahaha (como se alguien tuviera frio).

Ash: iré a ver que es – dijo Ash que fue a ver qué cosa era lo que estaba en el arbusto.

Ash: pero si es… Millefeui, pero que haces aquí encima con este frio – dijo Ash viendo que era Millefeui la que hacia esos sonidos ya que tenía frio.

Millefeui: Ash… eres tú pero que haces aquí… - dijo Millefeui sorprendida al ver a Ash.

Ash: solo estaba caminando, pero tú porque estabas escondida en los arbustos – dijo Ash.

Millefeui: es que como yo siempre hasta ahora he dormido en el centro pokémon y no he tenido nada de equipaje para dormir a campo libre, como tengo un pokémapa nunca me pierdo pero esta vez se descompuso y me perdí – dijo Millefeui explicando el motivo del cual estaba ahí.

Ash: ya veo entonces que te parece si descansas en mi tienda, ya que no tengo sueño, vamos toma esto póntelo y vallamos está cerca – dijo Ash a Millefeui que se durmiera en su tienda y que le presto su chompa para que no le pasara frio.

Millefeui: pero Ash no quiero ser una carga para ustedes – dijo Millefeui muy avergonzada.

Ash: no te preocupes además nadie te dirá nada, y si te dicen algo solo habla conmigo y yo lo remediare ¿ok? – dijo Ash muy maduro.

Millefeui: está bien gracias Ash, oye me puedes cargo si sería una molestia, es que estoy muy cansada de haber caminado tanto – dijo Millefeui que hiso que Ash la cargara para que en eso Serena la viera y se ponga celosa, ya que estas dos están enamoradas de Ash.

Ash: está bien, bueno vamos – dijo Ash que estaba cargando a Millefeui de vuelta hacia el campamento donde estaban sus amigos.

Millefeui: oye Ash, me puedo recostar en tu hombro esta que llegues es que estoy muy cansada – dijo Millefeui que quería recostar su cabeza en el hombre de Ash.

Ash: pero… tu… - dijo Ash un poco nervioso.

Millefeui: bueno Ash si no quieres no lo hare – dijo Millefeui a Ash.

Ash: no, puedes hacerlo si quieres, es que soy un poco tímido – dijo Ash.

Millefeui: bueno entonces lo hare – dijo Millefeui que se recostó en el hombro de Ash, pero Ash se puso muy rojo, ya que es la primera vez que siente la respiración de una chica en su cuello.

Narrador: bueno ya que Ash estaba llevando a Millefeui al campamento donde estaban sus amigos en eso suena la alarma de Clemont y despierta a todos y en eso Serena, Clemont, Bonnie salen de su tienda y miran que Ash no está y en eso ven a Ash saliendo del bosque con una chica.

Serena: pero que hace Ash cargando a una chica – dijo Serena muy molesta y celosa.

Clemont: me parece que la hemos visto antes – dijo Clemont que parecía haberla visto antes.

Bonnie: miren pero si es Millefeui – dijo Bonnie.

Ash: hola chicos ya se despertaron – dijo Ash que estaba cansado por haber caminada tanto.

Clemont: oye Ash y porque traes a Millefeui en tus brazos – dijo Clemont muy curioso.

Bonnie: oye Ash que se siente cargar a una chica – dijo Bonnie en voz baja con una sonrisa

Serena: sí que hace Millefeui recostada en tu hombro – dijo Serena muy celosa.

Ash: es que ella me dijo que jamás había acampado a campo libre y que solo dormía en centros pokémon pero se perdió, porque su pokémapa se malogro y yo la encontré muriéndose de frio en unos arbustos y como estaba cansada la tuve que cargar – dijo Ash explicando el motivo por el cual cargaba a Millefeui y también se puso rojo por lo que le dijo Bonnie.

Ash: bueno chicos creo que será mejor que dejarla dormir – dijo Ash mientras se dirigía a su tienda y la recostaba.

Serena: bueno Ash que te parece si tomamos el desayuno juntos – dijo Serena tratando de alejar a Ash de Millefeui.

Ash: gracias voy enseguida – dijo Ash que se sentó al lado se Serena para tomar desayuno.

10 minutos después…..

Ash: oigan chicos creo que iré a despertar a Millefeui para que tome también el desayuno – dijo Ash a sus amigos.

Clemont: si claro ¿Por qué no?, llámala antes de que se enfrié – dijo Clemont.

Bonnie: si despiértala ya que quiero hablar con ella de una cosa – dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa.

Serena: bueno que se despierte rápido o me comeré su ración – dijo Serena muy celosa.

Ash: oye Millefeui despiértate ya para que tomes tu desayuno ¿Millefeui? – dijo Ash que estaba a punto de entra a la tienda y cuando entro paso algo.

Ash: de seguro sigue dormida mejor entro y la despierto – dijo Ash que entro a la tienda y vio que Millefeui se estaba cambiando de pantalón y vio su ropa interior de color rosa.

Ash: ¡lo siento! Perdóname en serio – dijo Ash que se voltio rápido y se dirigía a la salida pero en eso Millefeui le agarro del polo de atrás y lo detuvo.

Millefeui: no te preocupes Ash te perdono, pero no le digas a nadie sobre esto sí, será nuestro secreto – dijo Millefeui a Ash que este estaba muy rojo.

Ash: está bien no le diré a nadie y si será nuestro secreto – dijo Ash a Millefeui muy avergonzado.

Millefeui: bueno ahora voy a tomar mi desayuno, primero me cambiare – dijo Millefeui a Ash.

BUENO AQUÍ ACABA EL PRIMER CAPITULO, ADEMAS CADA DOMINGO SUBIRE UN CAPITULO

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA….


	2. Capitulo 2

Título: Amourshipping – muchos amoríos.

Autor: FandeAshySerena.

Género: Comedia, Romancé, Drama, Ecchi, Harem.

Capítulo 2: los celos de Serena.

En el capítulo anterior Ash había obtenido su última medalla y estaba listo para poder participar en liga kalos y sabiendo que faltaban varios meses decidió aprovechar ese tiempo para entrenar y descansar al igual que Serena también había conseguido su tercera llave princesa y estaba lista para participar en la exhibición pokémon y también faltaban unos meses y en eso que todos dormían Ash se despertó en la madrugada y escucho un ruido extraño y decidió ir a investigar y cuando miro se dio cuenta de que era Millefeui y en eso hablaron y en eso Ash decidió llevarla a su tienda ya que no tenía donde pasar la noche y en eso se encontraron con los chicos, ya que estos se habían despertado y Ash decidió explicarles después a los chicos ya que primero quería que Millefeui descansara y en que la dejo en su tienda descansando, Ash les explico a los chicos lo que había pasado mientras los 4 tomaban su desayuno y 10 minutos después Ash decidió ir a despertar a Millefeui para que tome su desayuno y en eso Ash entro a la tienda y vio a Millefeui que estaba en ropa interior de color rosa porque estaba cambiándose…

Ash: de seguro sigue dormida mejor entro y la despierto – dijo Ash que entro a la tienda y vio que Millefeui se estaba cambiando de pantalón y vio su ropa interior de color rosa.

Ash: ¡lo siento! Perdóname en serio – dijo Ash que se voltio rápido y se dirigía a la salida pero en eso Millefeui le agarro del polo de atrás y lo detuvo.

Millefeui: no te preocupes Ash te perdono, pero no le digas a nadie sobre esto sí, será nuestro secreto – dijo Millefeui a Ash que este estaba muy rojo.

Ash: está bien no le diré a nadie y si será nuestro secreto – dijo Ash a Millefeui muy avergonzado.

Millefeui: bueno ahora voy a tomar mi desayuno, primero me cambiare – dijo Millefeui a Ash.

Ash: bueno entonces te espero afuera – dijo Ash muy sonrojado.

Millefeui: está bien "niño travieso" – dijo Millefeui a Ash molestándolo pero Ash se avergonzó tanto que salió inmediatamente de la tienda.

Ash: pero porque me pasa esto a mi – dijo Ash suspirando que se dirigía a la mesa donde estaba Serena tomando desayuno y en eso ella le dice algo.

Serena: oye Ash te pasa algo estas algo alterado – dijo Serena notando a Ash que estaba en el comedor tomando su desayuno.

Ash: ¡ah!...no…no… no pasa nada Serena – dijo Ash a Serena un poco nervioso de lo que había pasado.

Serena: ya veo (pensando- ay Ash no sabes mentir, pero yo sé que Millfeui tiene algo que ver) – dijo Serena y también a las pensando.

Millefeui: ¡hola Serena! – dijo Millfefeui a Serena que apareció por detrás dándole un abrazo.

Serena: ¡Millefeui! Hola pero… - dijo Serena pero fue interrumpida por Millefeui.

Millefeui: "ahora ya podre estar más cerca de mi Ash" - dijo Millefeui a Serena en voz baja cosa que puso un poco roja.

Serena: ¡ahhh! Pero que dices… - dijo Serena pero fui ignorada por Millefeui que le hablo a Ash que estaba tomando su desayuno.

Millefeui: oye Ash estás seguro de que voy a poder viajar con ustedes a partir de ahora – dijo Millefeui que se sentó a su costado tomando también el desayuno.

Serena: que…– dijo Serena un poco molesta que estaba parada frente a ellos.

Ash: por supuesto que si, por cierto me olvide de decirles a los demás perdona, pero ahora les aviso oigan, ¡clemont, Bonnie! Pueden venir un momento – dijo Ash llamando a los hermanos.

Clemont: pero que querrá Ash – dijo Clemont.

Bonnie: no lo sé hermano pero nos está llamando – dijo Bonnie.

Clemont y Bonnie: ya, vamos –dijeron los hermanos que se acercaban a Ash.

Clemont: que pasa Ash porque nos llaman – dijo Clemont acercándose a Ash que estaban en el comedor a aire libre (una mesa y sillas)

Bonnie: si ¿paso algo? – dijo Bonnie.

Ash: bueno quería decirles algo importante, es sobre Millefeui – dijo Ash a Clemont, Bonnie, Serena que estaban parados los tres enfrente de Ash mientras que Millefeui estaba sentada en una silla al costado suyo tomando desayuno.

Clemont: si dinos Ash que pasa con Millefeui – dijo Clemont muy serio agarrándose los lentes.

Ash: bueno chicos lo que quiero decirles es que Millefeui viajara con nosotros a partir de hoy, y si alguien tiene una queja sobre esto que hable conmigo – dijo Ash muy serio tratando de defender a Millefeui.

Millefeui: perdonen…por haberlo tomado de improviso

Clemont: ya veo, no te preocupes por mí no hay problema – dijo Clemont sonando un poco maduro.

Bonnie: bueno yo estaría encantada ya que podre acariciar a los pokémon de Millefeui – dijo Bonnie muy contenta al saber que cuidaría de mas pokémon.

Millefeui: es enserio, muchas gracias chicos – dijo Millefeui mirando a Serena.

Ash: que bueno ¿por cierto Serena no vas a decir nada? – dijo Ash sonando muy tranquilo.

Serena: pues sí, voy a decir algo y mi respuesta es ¡No! – dijo Serena muy molesta al saber que Millefeui se quedaría en el grupo y que a la vez podría quedarse con Ash.

Ash: pero porque Serena acaso te ha hecho algo para que te incomode – dijo Ash queriendo arreglar el asunto.

Serena: ¡No! No me ha hecho nada pero, no quiero que ella este en el grupo – dijo Serena muy egoísta que se dejó llevar demasiado por los celos.

Ash: porque te comportas así Serena tu no eras así – dijo Ash levantándose de la silla y muy decepcionado de Serena al ver su aptitud.

Serena: ¿qué porque me comporto así? ¿Así como? Explícame – dijo Serena alzando la voz a Ash.

Ash: ¡pues así! Como una ¡egoísta! – dijo Ash también alzando un poco la voz pero en eso Millefeui y Clemont los detuvieron.

Serena: pues yo no quiero viajar con ella… - dijo Serena que fue interrumpida.

Clemont y Millefeui: ¡ya basta! – dijeron estos 2 tratando de calmar las cosas.

Millefeui: Ash ya detente con esto, si Serena no quiere pues tendré que irme y viajar sol… - dijo Millefeui que fue interrumpida por Ash.

Ash: ¡No! Eso no pasara porque yo te lo prometí ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste? – dijo Ash muy serio y en eso Millefeui se sonrojo al ver que Ash es muy valiente al tratar de defenderla.

Millefeui: si pero… - dijo Millefeui pero fue interrumpida por Ash de nuevo.

Ash: por favor Millefeui ya no lo hagas más difícil si – dijo Ash.

Millefeui: está bien Ash – dijo Millefeui que se sentó en una silla.

Ash: bueno Serena pues tendrás que aceptarlo porque ella ya es parte de este grupo – dijo Ash sonando un poco molesto.

Serena: ¡No! ya te lo dije ¿acaso no entiendes? – dijo Serena muy furiosa y cosa que molesto más a Ash.

Ash: pues veo que contigo no se puede habla… - dijo Ash pero fue interrumpida por Serena.

Serena: ¿conmigo? Dirás contigo tonto – dijo Serena insultando a Ash cosa que puso fuera de papeles a Ash.

Ash: pues ya me harte de esto, mira si no quieres que Millefeui esté en nuestro grupo porque no te vas tú – dijo Ash muy fría mente sin pensarlo.

Serena: ya veo, entonces me voy y quédate con Millefeui – dijo Serena sensible.

Clemont: ya paren esto por favor, oye Ash perdón que me meta pero no puedes votar a Serena, y tu Serena no te vayas ay que hablar de esto más calmadamente ¿si? – dijo Clemont pero ninguno de los 2 le hizo caso.

Millefeui: por favor Ash reconsidéralo ¿si? – dijo Millefeui que al escuchar eso se levantó y le dijo que lo reconsiderara.

Ash: ya te lo dije a ti y a los demás, la decisión ya está tomada – dijo Ash muy serio a todos.

Bonnie: esperen por favor no se peleen ¿si? – dijo Bonnie que se metió entre la conversación.

Ash: lo siento pequeña pero Serena no entiende, no puedo hacer nada – dijo Ash agarrándole la cabeza.

Bonnie: oye Serena por favor no te vayas – dijo Bonnie que se fue a hablarle a Serena pero esta le dijo algo.

Serena: ¡que acaso no entiendes! ¡Ya tome una decisión! - dijo Serena que salió corriendo a un bosque llorando.

Bonnie: ¿Serena? – dijo Bonnie que quedo en shock por el cómo le había gritado Serena.

Clemont: ya paso Bonnie, déjala un momento a solas que lo necesita – dijo Clemont que estaba consolando a su hermanita que estaba llorando.

¿QUE PASARA CON SERENA?

¿ASH HARA ALGO?

¿Cómo SE SENTIRA BONNIE DESPUES DE LO SUSEDIDO?

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo 2 bueno sin más que decir continuara….


	3. Capítulo 3

Título: Amourshipping – muchos amoríos.

Autor: FandeAshySerena.

Género: Comedia, Romancé, Drama, Ecchi, Harem.

Capítulo 3: unos chica extraviada.

En el capítulo anterior Ash tenía que darles una noticia a sus amigos y trataba de que Millefeui sería la nueva integrante del grupo dicho esto Ash a sus amigos no hubo ninguna queja sobre lo dicho excepto una persona que era Serena ya que estaba muy molesta y celosa de que Millefeui entrara al grupo solo para quitarle a Ash pero en eso Serena se opuso a lo que dijo Ash y en eso Ash y Serena discutieron tanto que Ash le dijo que se fuera del grupo pero al escuchar eso la pequeña Bonnie intervino…

Bonnie: esperen por favor no se peleen ¿si? – dijo Bonnie que se metió entre la conversación.

Ash: lo siento, pequeña pero Serena no entiende, no puedo hacer nada – dijo Ash agarrándole la cabeza.

Bonnie: oye Serena por favor no te vayas – dijo Bonnie que se fue a hablarle a Serena pero esta le dijo algo.

Serena: ¡que acaso no entiendes! ¡Ya tome una decisión! - dijo Serena que salió corriendo a un bosque llorando.

Bonnie: ¿Serena? – dijo Bonnie que quedo en shock por el cómo le había gritado Serena y luego voto unas lágrimas.

Clemont: ya paso Bonnie, déjala un momento a solas que lo necesita – dijo Clemont que estaba consolando a su hermanita que estaba llorando.

Bonnie: pero Serena esta confundida hermano iré a hablar con el… - dijo Bonnie pero fue interrumpido por su hermano.

Clemont: no Bonnie, acaso no entiendes que ella quiere estar a solas – dijo Clemont sonando muy maduro y en eso Bonnie le hizo caso y se sentó en la silla del comedor.

Bonnie: está bien hermano – dijo Bonnie muy sensible sobre lo ocurrido con Serena que estaba sentada en la silla del comedor.

Ash: no es para tanto además ella decidió irse por su cuenta – dijo Ash a todos los presentes en el comedor (Clemont, Bonnie, Millefeui).

Millefeui: ¡lo siento chicos! No quería que esto pasara – dijo Millefeui a los chicos (Clemont, Bonnie, Ash) muy deprimida.

Clemont: no te culpes, que no tienes la culpa – dijo Clemont tratando de animar a Millefeui.

Bonnie: si Millefeui no te culpes – dijo Bonnie haciendo lo mismo que su hermano.

Ash: Millefeui te dije, que no te preocuparas – dijo Ash un poco preocupado.

Millefeui: está bien Ash, y gracias chicos pero donde estará Serena – dijo Millefeui muy preocupada por Serena.

Ash: hay ya, de seguro esta por ahí – dijo Ash sonando algo molesto de que la mencionaran.

Clemont: pero debe estar molesta todavía – dijo Clemont pensando en el estado de Serena.

Ash: ahh ya me canse de escuchar su nombre cada rato: "donde estará Serena" "seguirá enojada Serena" ya me canse de escuchar eso – dijo Ash muy molesto de que la mencionaran cada rato como si sus amigos quisieran molestarlo.

Clemont: oye no te enojes con nosotros, es solo que estamos preocupados por ella – dijo Clemont muy sonando algo razonadamente.

Bonnie: si, porque Serena es nuestra amiga y nosotros la queremos mucho – dijo Bonnie a Ash cosa que lo molesto un poco.

Ash: saben que ahora no estoy de humor para eso ¿si?, en un momento regreso saldré a caminar – dijo Ash muy misteriosamente que se dirigía hacia el bosque.

Millefeui: pero Ash… - dijo Millefeui un poco preocupada.

Narrador: en eso que Ash se dirigía hacia el bosque los chicos (Clemont, Bonnie, Millefeui) limpiaron la mesa para poder guardarla (es una de esas mesas portátiles) y también las tiendas de acampar, mientras que Ash y Serena estaban peleados y cada uno de ellos se fue a caminar al bosque…

Serena: Ash ketchum eres un idiota… (Acaso no te das cuenta que yo lo hago porque te amo…tonto) – dijo Serena muy molesta y pensando a la vez, que caminaba por el bosque.

Ash: hay pero que le pasa a Serena, que se cree que ella para decidir que Millefeui no se quede en nuestro grupo – dijo Ash un poco molesto y también caminando por el bosque.

Narrador: luego de que Ash también se halla ido al bosque estaba caminando por ahí hablando solo al igual que Serena y cuando Ash seguía caminando se encontró con una chica que estaba llorando…

Chica: "snif…snif…snif" hermanito… donde… estas… -dijo una chica que buscaba a su hermano porque esta se había perdido en el bosque y ese era en motivo por el cual lloraba.

Ash: oye estas bien ¿porque lloras? – dijo Ash a un chica que estaba llorando sentada en una roca en el camino.

Chica: aahhh… y tu quien eres – dijo La Chica sorprendida al ver a Ash.

Ash: yo soy Ash Ketchum y tú… - dijo Ash presentándose.

Chica: bueno…yo...soy… Sora Amiella…snif – dijo Sora presentándose también pero tímidamente.

Ash: bueno entonces me dirás… ¿Por qué lloras? – dijo Ash acariciándole la cabeza para tranquilizarla.

Sora: es que…acabo de llegar de viaje con mi hermano y estamos buscando un lugar donde pasar la noche y en eso yo me perdí – dijo Sora explicando el motivo.

Ash: vaya que problema "ahh" bueno…está bien te ayudare a buscarlo, al menos sabes dónde estaban por última vez – dijo Ash que decidió ayudar a Sora a buscar a su hermano.

Sora: enserio… muchas gracias… te lo agradezco mucho, bueno creo que era cerca del pueblo – dijo Sora que en eso se levantó y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Ash.

Ash: ¿eh?... – dijo Ash que se quedó pasmado por la reacción de Sora.

Sora: per…don – dijo Sora soltando una risa soltando a Ash.

Ash: bueno ya no te preocupes que si conozco ese lugar está muy cerca de aquí, vamos – dijo Ash a Sora tratando de tranquilizarla

Sora: gracias… bueno vamos – dijo Sora que se limpiaba las lágrimas y en eso se dirigieron hacia el pueblo.

Narrador: mientras que eso Serena seguía caminando que de pronto se encontró con un joven muy desesperado que gritaba el nombre de alguien.

Chico: ¡Sora! ¡Sora! Donde estas – dijo el Chico que en eso se encontró con Serena.

Serena: (que le pasara) –dijo Serena pensando y mirando al chico que se dirigía hacia ella.

Chico: oye por… casualidad no has visto a una chica de cabello rojo, de polo negro, shorts rosados con zapatillas negras – dijo el Chico muy nervioso.

Serena: lo siento no la eh visto – dijo Serena desanimando más al chico.

Chico: ya veo, gracias seguiré buscan… - dijo el Chico pero fue interrumpido por Serena.

Serena: pero donde fue la última vez que estaban los dos juntos – dijo Serena al Chico.

Chico: bueno la última vez fue cerca del pueblo – dijo el Chico igual de desanimado.

Serena: ahh pero eso queda cerca de aquí, si quieres puedo llevarte – dijo Serena un poco preocupada por la hermana del chico.

Chico: muchas gracias…enserio entonces vamos – dijo el Chico que se dirigían también hacia el pueblo.

Mientras que con Ash y Sora…

Ash: bueno ya llegamos, ahora solo nos queda buscarlo aquí – dijo Ash a Sora.

Sora: si; pero nos podemos sentar por ahí, es que ya estoy cansada de tanto caminar – dijo Sora a Ash que estaban en el pueblo.

Ash: bueno está bien, yo también estoy cansado pero creo que… - dijo Ash pero en eso su estómago empezó a gruñir ya que no había comido nada y era casi mediodía.

Ash: lo siento… - dijo Ash a Sora por la manera de comportarse.

Sora: umm, no Ash no te disculpes es algo normal que sucede con todos, de seguro tienes hambre ¿verdad? – dijo Sora entendiendo a Ash.

Ash: jajaja entonces que te parece si vamos a comer yo invito ¿eh? – dijo Ash invitando a Sora a comer ya que era tarde.

Sora: está bien, gracias – dijo Sora a Ash, en eso se fueron a comer a un restaurante cerca del pueblo.

Mientras tanto con Serena también habían llegado al pueblo…

Serena: bueno llegamos, te parece si descansamos ya que hemos caminado mucho – dijo Serena al Chico un poco agitada.

Chico: te lo agradezco mucho Serena, pero lo siento yo no puedo dejar de pensar en mi hermana debe estar muy asustada, pero tu si quieres puedes quedarte aquí – dijo el Chico a Serena que no se preocupara que él ya podía seguir por su cuenta.

Serena: hay…porque serán tercos los hombres…está bien te ayudare a buscar pero al menos come algo – dijo Serena preocupado por el Chico.

Chico: bueno gracias por la ayuda, está bien hay que comer pero donde – dijo el Chico a Serena.

Serena: creo que hay uno cerca de aquí, ha y por cierto cómo te llamas, yo soy Serena y tu – dijo Serena sacando su pokémapa (bueno no me acordaba de cómo era pero… bah) y presentándose a la vez.

Chico: que bueno entonces vamos, me llamo Guren Amiella – dijo Guren a Serena que se estaba presentando.

Narrador: mientras tanto Ash y Sora estaban sentados en la mesa ordenando lo que iban a comer y en eso también entran Serena y Guren pero en eso Guren estaba demasiado preocupado por su hermana que justo que caminaban con Serena y en eso mira a su hermana con un chico, que era Ash pero en eso no aguanto más y corrió a hacia ellos y agarro a Ash del cuello y lo alzo dejándolo en el aire…

Guren: oye maldito que estabas haciendo con mi hermana ¡eh! – dijo Guren que lo estaba colgando a Ash.

Ash:¡sueltame! Pero de que me hablas – dijo Ash no entendía pero después se dio cuenta.

Guren: acaso no entien… - dijo Guren pero fue interrumpido por Sora.

Sora: hermano suéltalo, el no e hizo nada más bien al contrario me ayudo a encontrar el pueblo, por favor suéltalo snif...snif...snif que quería llorar – dijo Sora a su hermano que soltara a Ash.

Serena: oye suéltalo Guren él es mi amigo se llama Ash, por favor no pelees con él, yo lo conozco muy bien y el no haría eso – dijo Serena muy preocupada por Ash al verlo así.

Guren: está bien…, lo siento perdón pensé que querías hacerle daño a mi hermana por eso… - dijo Guren pero en eso fu interrumpido por Ash.

Ash: no te preocupes, sé que lo hiciste porque querías mucho a tu hermana además yo haría lo mismo si se pierde alguien importante para mí – dijo Ash mirando a Serena cosa que la puso muy roja.

Guren: gracias por entenderme Ash, enserio lo siento mucho – dijo Guren muy apenado con Ash.

Ash: bueno ya tengo hambre hay que comer – dijo Ash a todos presentes ahí y luego comieron mucho.

Narrador: luego de haber comido fueron a buscar un lugar para Sora y Guren para que puedan hospedarse y después de encontrarlo Ash vio que era tarde y tenía que volver con sus amigos porque si no se preocuparían mucho y en eso…

Ash: bueno chicos lo siento pero tengo que irme – dijo Ash a sus nuevos amigos.

Sora: enserio, pero… bueno algún día nos veremos de nuevo ¿verdad? – dijo Sora a Ash ya que se había deprimido un poco.

Ash: ni lo dudes porque estaré en la liga pokémon de kalos, y si tienen tiempo pueden ir a verme – dijo Ash agarrándose la cabeza.

Sora: no se diga más estaremos ahí ¿verdad hermano? – dijo Sora a su hermano.

Guren: claro estaremos a hi para apoyarte, y no nos decepciones ok – dijo Guren soltando una risa.

Ash: claro, ni lo dudes, bueno Serena nos vamos – dijo Ash algo serio a Serena.

Serena: ¿eh?... está bien…- dijo Serena también un poco seria.

Guren: adiós, y entrena duro – dijo Guren a Ash alzando su mano.

Sora: adiós Ash y espero verte de nuevo – dijo Sora a Ash despidiéndose, cosa que molesto un poco a Serena.

Guren: oye sientes algo por el ¿verdad? – dijo Guren sonando un poco pícaro.

Sora: si, estas celoso hermanito, de que te quiten a tu hermana… - dijo Sora soltando una risa.

Guren: no, pero solo lo digo porque la tendrás difícil ya que Serena también siente algo por Ash - dijo Guren.

Sora: si pero no creo que tenga el valor para decírselo todavía – dijo Sora a su hermano.

Narrador: después de que Ash y Serena se hayan despedido se dirigían hacia campamento donde estaban sus amigos.

Ash: oye Serena podemos hablar un momento – dijo Ash con un tono muy Serio.

Serena: está bien, pero primero sentémonos en esos asientos – dijo Serena a Ash que si pero primero quería sentarse en unos asientos que vieron por ahí.

¿DE QUE LE HABLARA ASH A SERENA?

¿SERENA ESTARA DISPUESTA A IRSE?

¿ASH Y SERENA HARAN LAS PASES?

BUENO AQUÍ ACABA ESTE CAPITULO Y SI QUIEREN QUE CAMBIE ALGO O QUE AGREGE ALGO SOLO DIGANMELO POR INBOX, SIN MAS QUE DECIR CONTINUARA…


	4. Capítulo 4

Título: Amourshipping – muchos amoríos.

Autor: FandeAshySerena.

Género: Comedia, Romancé, Drama, Ecchi, Harem.

Capítulo 4: la reconciliación de Ash y Serena.

En el capítulo anterior Ash y Serena se habían encontrado con 2 hermanos que tuvieron un problema pero al final supieron resolverlo y se hicieron amigos los 4, ya después llegó la hora de la despedirse y en eso Ash y Serena se fueron juntos hacia donde estaban sus amigos pero en eso decidieron primero hablar y en eso Serena sugirió primero sentarse en unos asientos que había por ahí, cerca de un parque.

Serena: bueno ya estamos sentados, y bueno de que me querías hablar – dijo Serena con un tono muy serio que estaba sentada en un asiento púbico.

Ash: bueno te quería decir que si ya te decidiste sobre lo de Millefeui… - dijo Ash también sentado pero en eso Serena lo interrumpe.

Serena: ¡ya te lo dije! ¿No? – dijo Serena expresándose así a Ash.

Ash: tranquila… ¿entonces te iras del grupo?... – dijo Ash un poco triste ya que él no quería que se vaya.

Serena: si, además no soportaría verla cada día – dijo Serena pero en realidad ella no quería irse pero su orgullo era más fuerte.

Ash: oye Serena, pero al menos dime si te hizo algo y yo hablare con ella, dime al menos porque no la quieres en el grupo – dijo Ash preguntándole a Serena un poco preocupado.

Serena: lo siento… no te lo puedo decir… - dijo Serena un poco sonrojada ante Ash.

Ash: tsk… vez Serena, como quieres que te ayude si no me dices la verdad, por favor te juro que no le diré a nadie sobre esto, así que cuéntame – dijo Ash un poco molesto al principio pero después le agarro de las manos a Serena y le dijo que le contara que le pasaba.

Serena: pero…que…haces – dijo Serena un poco asustada y roja por la reacción de Ash, de cómo le agarraba las manos.

Ash: ~~aahh… perdón pero no te soltare hasta que me cuentes la verdad – dijo Ash un poco sonrojado pero serio a la vez.

Serena: está bien te lo diré pero no te rías ¿si? – dijo Serena un poco apenada.

Ash: lo prometo no me reiré, pero dime – dijo Ash un poco desesperado.

Serena: bueno la razón por la que no quería que Millefeui se quedara en nuestro grupo era porque tenía miedo de que me quitara a ti (no quería que Millefeui le quitara a Ash) – dijo Serena pero en eso Ash se sonrojo un poco al igual que Serena.

Ash: pero… que…dices… - dijo Ash muy confundido y muy rojo por las palabras de Serena pero fue interrumpido por ella.

Serena: déjame terminar, bueno tenía miedo de que me quitara el cariño de mí mejor y único amigo de la infancia… - dijo Serena tratando de arreglar lo que había dicho diciéndolo con un tono sensible hacia Ash muy roja.

Ash: uhm…ya veo…¡jajajaja!… ¿era por eso? – dijo Ash pero en eso Serena se molestó un poco.

Serena: me prometiste que te reirías…¡tonto! – dijo Serena un poco molesta por lo que Ash había hecho al reírse pero en eso Serena se molestó más y se soltó de las manos de Ash y se levantó del asiento para poder salir corriendo.

Ash: ¡espera! – dijo Ash que también se levantó de del asiento y le volvió agarrar de las manos.

Serena: suéltame ya no puedo confiar en ti – dijo Serena con lágrimas en los ojos pero en eso Ash la abrazo y le dijo algo cerca de su oreja.

Ash: lo siento por eso y ya no llores ¿si?, no te preocupes "que nadie me quitara el cariño y aprecio que te tengo como amiga" hum… - dijo Ash que se puso un poco rojo pero serio a la vez.

Serena: pero…Ash… (Ya veo fui una tonta al no darme cuenta de que Ash jamás abandona a sus amigos y como me lo dijo hace tiempo "no te rindas hasta el final" y desde ese momento Ash no se ha rendido y yo tampoco lo hare no perderé ante Millefeui) – dijo Serena un poco tímida y roja al principio pero después empezó a pensar en su mente y se dio cuenta de que no podía rendirse todavía.

Serena: gracias… Ash ahora ya se lo que debo hacer y lo que debo hacer es quedarme en el grupo con todos y no perder con Millefeui – dijo Serena muy feliz.

Ash: ya veo, entonces debemos regresar donde los chicos o se preocuparan – dijo Ash dejando de abrazar a Serena un poco nervioso.

Serena: si vamos – dijo Serena muy contenta, mientras que se dirigían donde sus amigos.

Mientras con los amigos de Ash (Clemont, Bonnie, Millefeui) estaban esperando a los chicos sentados en el césped apoyados en un árbol.

Clemont: oigan no creen que debamos buscarlos, ya es muy tarde – dijo Clemont a las chicas mirando su reloj que apuntaban las 8:00 pm.

Bonnie: si hermano ya es muy tarde, ay que salir a buscarlos – dijo Bonnie dándole la razón a su hermano.

Millefeui: no creo que sea necesario – dijo Millefeui al notar algo a lo lejos.

Clemont: pero que dices tenemos que ir a buscarlos – dijo Clemont que no entendía lo que decía Millefeui.

Bonnie: mi hermano tiene razón por que no es necesario ¿eh? – dijo la pequeña al igual que su hermano.

Millefeui: pues, miren hacia atrás a lo lejos – dijo Millefeui un poco calmada.

Clemont: ¿pero si es Ash? – dijo el rubio muy sorprendido al verla con Serena, porque sabía que se habían peleado.

Bonnie: si y también es Serena, pero que hacen juntos ¿no se habían peleado? – dijo Bonnie un poco confundida.

Ash: hola chicos como están… - dijo Ash pero en eso Millefeui lo interrumpió.

Millefeui: estas bien Ash, no te paso nada – dijo Millefeui que agarraba de las manos a Ash.

Serena: él está bien Millefeui porque no lo sueltas – dijo Serena un poco celosa y molesta.

Millefeui: está bien Serena, pero no te molestes – dijo Millefeui para molestar un poco a Serena.

Serena: pero que dices "yo molestarme" estas equivocada, por cierto chicos quiero pedirles perdón por mi actitud en la mañana – dijo Serena que se sonrojo y trato de cambiar de tema.

Clemont: no, no te preocupes sé que necesitabas tu tiempo para pensar – dijo Clemont al ver que Serena se disculpaba con ellos.

Serena: lo sé pero, quiero disculparme en especial contigo Bonnie porque para mí eres como una hermana pequeña y jamás tuve la intensión de gritarte de ese modo ¿me perdonas? – dijo Serena muy sensible disculpándose con la pequeña Bonnie.

Bonnie: no Serena, no te preocupes yo tuve la culpa porque no entendía que necesitabas un tiempo a solas y que decidiste Serena te quedaras ¿verdad? – dijo Bonnie muy sensible también.

Serena: claro lo eh pensado mejor y me quedare y bueno entonces volveremos a hacer amigas-hermanas – dijo Serena muy atenta a lo que iba a decir Bonnie.

Bonnie: pues claro ni lo dudes – dijo Bonnie abrazando a Serena y esta hizo lo mismo por un rato pero luego se soltaron.

Serena: bueno, Millefeui también quería pedirte que me… - dijo Serena pero en eso fue interrumpida por Millefeui.

Millefeui: te entiendo Serena y no tienes que disculparte ¿si? ¿Amigas de nuevo? – dijo Millefeui a Serena pero.

Serena: claro, por supuesto – dijo Serena que le dio un fuerte abrazo pero en eso Millefeui le dijo algo cerca a los oídos de Serena.

Millefeui: pero ni pienses que te dejare a Ash…jejeje – dijo Millefeui en voz baja cosa que puso muy roja y molesta a Serena.

Serena: pero… - dijo Serena molesta que le iba a decir algo a Millefeui pero en eso Ash la interrumpe.

Ash: ya cálmense, por favor no peleen – dijo Ash apoyando su mano en el hombro de Serena para que se calmara.

Serena: está bien Ash – dijo Serena más calmada.

Millefeui: como tú digas Ash – dijo Millefeui.

Clemont: perdón, por interrumpir pero porque se demoraron tanto ¿eh? – dijo Clemont a los chicos (Ash y Serena).

Bonnie: sí que estaban haciendo todo el rato, mientras yo me preocupaba por ustedes– dijo Bonnie con una mirada picara.

Millefeui: acaso…ustedes…estaban…- dijo Millefeui que estaba por decir algo intimo pero en eso Serena la interrumpe.

Serena: no, te equivocas no es lo que piensas – dijo Serena muy avergonzada y súper roja.

Ash: ¿eh? Serena tu cara está muy roja, estas con fiebre – dijo Ash pero esta le dijo que no.

Ash: ya veo, a si nos demoramos porque en el camino no encontramos con unas personas.

En eso Ash y Serena les empezaron a contar a sus amigos lo que les habían pasado, mientras todos estaban cenando porque Clemont lo preparo en un instante y luego, se pusieron a armar sus tiendas para poder dormir y en eso Serena aprovecha para hablar con Ash a solas mientras los demás estaban guardando la mesa y los platos.

Serena: oye Ash tienes un minuto, es que quiero hablar contigo sobre algo personal – dijo Serena un poco roja.

Ash: si Serena, dime que pasa – dijo Ash muy inocente como siempre.

Continuara…

¿Qué querrá decirle Serena a Ash?

¿A qué se refiere con algo personal?

¿Serena lograra algo con Ash?

Bueno chicos aquí termina este capítulo lo siento por haberme retrasado mucho con este capítulo pero no se preocupes que seguiré continuando esta historia sin más que decir adiós.


	5. Capítulo 5

Título: Amourshipping – muchos amoríos.

Autor: FandeAshySerena.

Género: Comedia, Romancé, Drama, Ecchi, Harem.

Capítulo 5: El pedido de Serena.

En el capítulo anterior Serena y Ash se habían amistado y Serena decidió quedarse en el grupo, luego que todos cenaron juntos se disponían a armar las carpas o tiendas para dormir pero en eso Serena aprovechó que Clemont,bonnie,Millefeui estuvieran guardando las cosas de la mesa para acercarse a Ash y decirle algo.

Ash: bueno ya terminé de armar la tienda para dormir – dijo Ash que estaba cerca de unos árboles Armando su tienda.

Serena: oye Ash tienes un minuto, es que quiero hablar contigo de algo personal – dijo Serena sonrojándose un poco.

Ash: si Serena, dime que pasa – dijo Ash muy inocente cono siempre.

Serena: Es que te quería decir si vas a dormir junto a Millefeui – dijo Serena que estaba sentada junto a un árbol con Ash y haciendo un puchero con sus cachetes.

Ash: ahh..㈷8 pero que dices Serena, no entiendo ¿yo dormir con Millefeui? – dijo Ash un poco confuso.

Serena: Es que recuerda que Millefeui no tiene una tienda ¿y ella donde dormirá? – dijo Serena un poco preocupada por la situación ㈶3.

Ash: ¿cierto? No lo había pensado…㈵9 pero bueno espero que Millefeui no se moleste en dor… - dijo Ash pero en eso Serena lo interrumpió.

Serena: ¡espera Ash! Que te parece si yo le prestó mi tienda para que duerma – dijo Serena rápidamente antes de que Ash dijera algo.

Ash: si Serena pero tu donde vas dormir – dijo Ash a Serena que está estaba muy roja.

Serena: bueno… p..o..d..r..i.. – dijo Serena muy nerviosa y Ash la interrumpió ㈶7.

Ash: ¡ahh! Ya se podemos dormir juntos así no incomodados a Millefeui… pero que tonto soy tu también podrías incomodarte – dijo Ash pero en eso Serena le respondió inmediatamente.

Serena: no Ash no me incomodaría para nada – dijo Serena muy nerviosa y sonrojándose.

Ash: estas segura Serena… - dijo Ash un poco dudoso.

Serena: no enserio, Ash no me incomodaría para nada – dijo Serena muy nerviosa.

Ash: bueno entonces, no se diga más trae tus cosas aquí – dijo Ash pero en eso Serena corrió enseguida a su tienda y sacó sus cosas.

Narrador: bueno después de que Ash y Serena hablarán clemont, bonnie, Millefeui ya los tres habían terminado de limpiar la mesa y los platos los tres se dirigieron hacia unos árboles donde estaban listas las tiendas para dormir pero en eso vieron que Serena estaba llevando su almohada y una sábana y se dirigía ala tienda de Ash.

Clemont: pero que hace Serena llevando sus cosas ala tienda de Ash – dijo clemont muy sorprendido.

Bonnie: oye Serena porque llevas tus cosas ala tienda de Ash – dijo bonnie a Serena y está le respondió.

Serena: es que, como Millefeui no tiene una tienda para dormir yo le prestó la mía para que no se incomode y como Ash es mi amigo de infancia me dijo que podía dormir en su tienda - dijo Serena muy sonrojada.

Clemont: ya veo, bueno entonces yo me voy a dormir – dijo clemont bostezando y poniendo su alarma para dormir y se metió a su tienda.

Millefeui: gracias Serena, pero no me incomodaría dormir con Ash… - dijo Millefeui a Serena pero esta la interrumpió.

Serena: no seas tímida Millefeui, además ya Aliste tus cosas en mi tienda – dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

Bonnie: eso quiere decir que puedo jugar con Millefeui en la noche – dijo bonnie imaginándose como jugarían con Millefeui.

Millefeui: bueno que se puede hacer me voy ah dormir, hasta mañana Ash, vamos bonnie – dijo Millefeui un poco celosa pero se fue a su tienda con bonnie.

Ash: hasta mañana Millefeui…, por cierto Serena… - dijo Ash despidiéndose de Millefeui y en eso todos se ya se habían metido a sus tiendas.

Serena: dime… Ash – dijo Serena poniendo una cara linda.

Ash: bueno… ¿eh? Tu te cambiarás primero o después de mi – dijo Ash un poco nervioso.

Serena: ¿eh..? Bueno me cambiaré primero – dijo Serena muy nerviosa y sonrojada metiéndose adentro de la tienda para cambiarse de ropa.

Ash: bueno entonces te espero afuera – dijo Ash que espero a que Serena se cambiará adentro de la tienda.

Serena: bueno creo que solo me pondré mi Piyama – dijo Serena que estaba desnuda y sólo pensó en ponerse la Piyama y su ropa interior las guardo en su mochila y la dejo semi-cerrada y en eso Serena salió afuera.

Serena: ya terminé Ash puedes entrar tu – dijo Serena un poco nerviosa.

Ash: está bien… bueno aquí voy – dijo Ash que estaba entrando ala tienda para cambiarse y ponerse su Piyama.

Serena: está bien – dijo Serena que estaba nerviosa por que jamás pensó que podría dormir junto a Ash.

Ash: bueno solo me pondré mi polo negro y mi shorts porque está haciendo mucho calor – dijo Ash que ya había terminado de cambiarse y llamó a Serena para que entre.

Ash: Serena ya puedes entrar – dijo Ash a Serena y está entró y se sonrojó.

Narrador: en eso Ash y Serena estaban muy nerviosos e incómodos y en eso empezarán a hablar por un momento.

Serena: oye Ash… y pikachu no duerme contigo – dijo Serena que quería preguntar sobre cualquier cosa para matar el tiempo.

Ash: está en la tienda de clemont ya que a veces juega con chespin y bunnelby se queda a dormir ahí – dijo Ash.

Serena: ah… oye Ash ya es un poco tardé ¿no? – dijo Serena sin pensarlo.

Ash: si… creo que ya es hora de apagar la lámpara – dijo Ash a Serena.

Serena: está bien – dijo Serena y en eso Ash apagó la lámpara.

Narrador: luego de apagar la lámpara, hubo un inmenso silencio entre Ash y Serena hasta que Ash no pudo aguantar más y dio un suspiró Y en eso Serena vio que Ash estaba despierto también y en eso.

Ash: aaaaahhh…. – dijo Ash que estaba suspirando ya que no podía dormir.

Serena: Ash… no puedes dormir – dijo Serena y en eso Ash le respondió.

Ash: ¿eh? Serena…uhm no, no puedo dormir – dijo Ash un poco incómodo.

Serena: porque acaso pasó algo… - dijo Serena preocupándose por Ash.

Ash: es que dentro de poco estaré en la liga kalos y me siento nervioso de como me irá – dijo Ash a Serena y en eso ella.

Serena: no te preocupes Ash, yo también me siento así porque también pronto estaré en el concurso y no se si llegaré a la final – dijo Serena que se deprimió un poco.

Ash: bueno los dos hay que dar lo mejor, para poder cumplir nuestros sueños – dijo Ash y hizo que Serena se conmoviera.

Serena: sip… Ash…snif...snif – dijo Serena que puso sentimental como si llorará y en eso Ash

Ash: ya no te preocupes que "yo estaré ahí para apoyarte" – dijo Ash sujetando la mano de Serena y en eso ella se puso muy roja y.

Serena: Ash…gracias…– dijo Serena muy nerviosa y sonrojada y en eso abrazo a Ash.

Ash: Serena…uhmm de nada – dijo Ash a Serena porque le había abrazado y en eso Ash sintió su pecho muy suave cuando Serena le estaba abrazado.

Serena: (que bueno que Ash correspondió mi abrazo espera… un momento… en estos momentos no tengo sostén puesto y… Ash está… sintiendo… mis pechos…) – dijo Serena en su mente muy avergonzada de lo que se había dado cuenta.

Ash: oye Serena.. sabes cuánto me abrazaste se sintió muy suave – dijo Ash a Serena y en eso ella se sonrojó mucho, y como Ash es tonto no sabe lo que en realidad era.

Serena: ah… es… que… en… realidad… es que no llevó nada adentro… - dijo Serena que se avergonzó un poco.

Ash: ahhh… eso significa que… lo suave… eran… tus.. – dijo Ash muy tarde pero se dio cuenta y en eso Serena lo interrumpió.

Serena: si y perdón por eso es que no me acordé de que me los había quitado – dijo Serena muy sonrojada.

Ash: no perdonarme a mí, que fui un tonto al decir que era suave cuando me abrazaste… en serio perdonarme – dijo Ash muy sonrojado.

Narrador: y en eso Serena y Ash se miraron fijamente a los ojos y los dos se rieron juntos muy alegres.

Serena: oye Ash ya olvidemonos de eso… - dijo Serena y en eso.

Ash: si… tienes es razón oye creó que ahora sí puedo dormir tranquilo – dijo Ash a Serena.

Serena: yo igual, bueno entonces buenas noches – dijo Serena a Ash y en eso.

Ash: buenas noches Serena – dijo Ash que se sintió un poco raro, porque su corazón latía de forma extraña cuando estaba con Serena.

Narrador: en eso de que Ash y Serena terminaron de conversar justo en ese momento Ash empezó a sentirse extraño… su corazón latía de forma extraña cuando estaba con Serena en ése momento.

Bueno aquí acaba este capítulo continuará…

Lo siento mucho chicos por haber tardado muchísimo en serio lo siento tuve muchos problemas por el cual estaba ocupado enserio lo siento y a partir de ahora continuaré los capítulos y historias pendientes sin más que decir hasta pronto…


	6. Nuevo aviso

Hola a todos chicos y chicas bueno, si estás leyendo esto es porque si sabrás anterior mente dije que había perdido la inspiración y me había decepcionado, pero ya está, ya fue… todo olvidado y también dije que, no sé qué podría pasar con las historias y con todo eso. el año pasado tenía un proyecto nuevo pero algo paso, pues me robaron la lapto y pues ahí tenía todo el trabajo y las cuentas y bueno muchos archivos más, la cosa es que después de unos meses pude recuperar las cuentas y bueno pero lo estuve pensando mucho tiempo y decidí continuar con las historias y hacer nuevos proyectos y bueno como sabrán ya acabe el cole ahora estoy estudiando en un instituto y bueno no tengo mucho tiempo que digamos pero en los tiempos libres aprovechare para inspirarme y darles unos buenos capítulos y en serio quiero pedirles mil disculpas a ustedes que tal vez se molestaron conmigo pero en serio lo siento mucho, bueno y si quieren decirme algo como que animes quiera que escriba o que le agregue algo a la historia pues ustedes deciden y solo tienen que decírmelo al privado o a los comentarios, y si se preguntan cuándo subo ya los capítulos pues será en estos días, ya estoy trabajando duro y no se preocupen y disculpen las molestias … bueno es todo amigos espero que me entiendan y espero que les gusten los capítulos que iré subiendo…..


End file.
